The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preserving collectible items.
Millions of people collect different types of items, such as artwork, baseball and other trading cards, artwork, clothes, letters, magazines and books, wedding dresses and other clothes and heirlooms. Some of these collectible items are saved as “keepsakes,” because the items have sentimental value. Some are purchased and saved as investments because the collectibles should improve in value over time (i.e., paintings). As a result, owners of such collectible items tend to keep the collectible items for relatively long periods of time. Collectible items retain greater value when they are maintained in good condition and are not allowed to deteriorate. If collectible items are damaged or show degradation or deterioration due to exposure to sunlight, undesired humidity, undesired temperatures, undesired air components such as oxygen and other environmental conditions, the collectible items have significantly less value than collectible items without such damage.
Accordingly, a need exists for a preservation apparatus and method which provides safe and reliable preservation of collectible items.